


His Cure

by LiterallyStag



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe- Beauty and the Beast, Beast!Oikawa, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome, almost no dialouge because aesthetic, does this count as furry?, i say no, minor mentions of blood and injury near the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 09:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15482919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyStag/pseuds/LiterallyStag
Summary: It wasn't until he heard the doors opening and bustle around his castle that Oikawa was stirred from his isolation. He glimpsed at what was happening from an upper level, and furrowed the eyebrows on his hairy, beastly face. He chose to go back to his room, and let the situation diffuse on its own. He wasn't ready for what had entered into his home.He wasn't ready for the human who would enter into his life.





	His Cure

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little something I initially wrote for a bonus round I believe during the Sports Anime Summer Olympics (SASO) in 2017 and never thought to put anywhere else. It isn't heavily edited since I wrote it within a couple of hours a year ago, but I'm still fond of it nonetheless.

It had been so long. So long since he'd seen anything other than the dark confines of his castle. Everything felt cold and empty; the loneliness was a permanent resident in his heart. Oikawa couldn't remember what it was like before he was cursed. He couldn't even remember if he had ever been human at all. He locked the doors, he hid in his castle, he was alone but he couldn't let anyone else into his hell. It was his burden to carry. 

It wasn't until he heard the doors opening and bustle around his castle that Oikawa was stirred from his isolation. He glimpsed at what was happening from an upper level, and furrowed the eyebrows on his hairy, beastly face. He chose to go back to his room, and let the situation diffuse on its own. He wasn't ready for what had entered into his home. 

He wasn't ready for the human who would enter into his life. 

Iwaizumi was in distress. He was trying to get to the town over to visit his sick family member when he suddenly got lost in the forest he thought he knew like the back of his hand. In his frustration he somehow stumbled upon an enormous castle. Again, he believed he knew this forest well, but apparently not. He opened the door, calling out to anyone for help, he was desperate and this was urgent. He received no reply so he wandered further into the house, only to hear the large doors shut behind him. Iwaizumi, frantic and frustrated, rushes back to yank on the doors. He couldn't be trapped now, not now of all times. He whipped his head around when he heard what he believed to be footsteps. Iwaizumi calls out again, only to receive silence again. He sighs and ventured further into the castle, having no other option. 

Iwaizumi feels like he's being watched. Either that, or he's just going crazy. Furniture feels like it's moving and he hears a faint mumbling sound. The house is haunted, he's sure of it, and he wasn't having any of it. It wasn't until he tripped over a side table that he heard a voice other than his own. Stunned, Iwaizumi notices the everything around him start to come to life. Couches have mouths, clocks have eyes, he swears even the fire, which is for some reason lit, is laughing. His flight instincts kick in and he runs into the nearest room and shuts the door, hoping to get some time to clear his head and figure out what's going on. 

Oikawa hears more and more commotion from outside his door. Aggravated, he exits his room and looks down the stairs, calling to a piece of furniture asking what's happening. A human is the answer he receives. A human. Oikawa slightly recoils, suddenly realizing that what he saw before wasn't a hallucination or a figment of his imagination. His eyes shine with hope for a moment before they return to their usual gloomy exterior. He again leaves the castle to return to his room. This time, he walks to the back, near the balcony, where his cure resides. He looks at the rose, illuminated beneath the glass case that binds it, the many dead petals fallen beneath it. He stares at the flower and sees his reflection in the glass case. Oikawa realizes that he should probably meet the human, at least once that is. 

Iwaizumi is trying to capture his thoughts of this whole situation when he hears a hard knock on the door. He jumps at the noise and slowly gets up to see what it is. He hesitates before touching the doorknob, and he's not sure if it's fear or just plain curiosity inside him, but he quickly opens the door. He never imagined to come face to face with a ginormous, hairy, ape? Bull? Coyote? Bear? It shocked Iwaizumi at first, but the more he looked at this monster in front of him, standing in what he could tell was feigned ferocity, he started to chuckle. If it had been Godzilla he might have shrieked, but definitely a manly shriek, but this? Not this thing. 

Oikawa stood in front of the door stunned. He assumed it would have been a meek woman, trembling in fear at his hideous presence, but no, it was a young man who apparently found him hilarious. He felt ridiculed and angry, and in his mix of emotions, he picked the man up and carried him to his dining room. He wanted to be hospitable. No one had seen him in countless years, so long Oikawa had lost track, and this is how he's greeted. He threw the man onto the carpeted ground before walking over to the head of the table. With a small pout, he sits down a stares at the man, his brown eyes boring into the man when he stands up. 

Iwaizumi, suddenly thrust into a completely different setting than he could have ever imagined, felt very uncomfortable. He reluctantly sat down, and before he could speak, he was greeted with countless dinnerware rushing around him on the table, bringing him plate after plate of food. He forgets everything he wanted to say when nicer food than he ever could have imagined was offered to him. 

Oikawa sits across from the man, who very quickly introduced himself as Iwaizumi Hajime, silently examining him. He didn't believe in love at first sight, and right now, he couldn't even a friendship with this man. He seemed rash and prickly on the outside, and honestly, he's not the first person Oikawa would choose for his "one true love." He's suddenly brought out of his thoughts when Iwaizumi starts asking him questions. It intrigues Oikawa that he doesn't seem phased by his beastly appearance. He decides that Iwaizumi might be fun to keep around, so he doesn't ban him to a snowy wilderness quite yet. 

Iwaizumi finds himself, strangely enjoying the company of Oikawa. He's definitely, obviously not a first pick because of his appearance, but Iwaizumi wasn't ever really one to judge on looks. In his free time, Iwaizumi wanders the castle, often with Oikawa in tow as his personal docent. It didn't take long for Iwaizumi to completely forget the outside world. All he thought about was this new world that had opened up to him inside this secret castle. All his problems became distant and otherworldly. All he began to care about was how the fire made Oikawa's brown eyes look beautiful. 

Time seems to still in the castle. Oikawa watches Iwaizumi as he gazes into the cloudy, snowy sky. He worries if Iwaizumi wants to leave. He hasn't shown any signs of it, but Oikawa's paranoia kicks in and he wonders if he's not enough, if everything he's given isn't enough. He's felt alone for so long, and with Iwaizumi next to him, he feels warm, he feels whole. He knows he doesn't have much time left, and if Iwaizumi left now it'd be the end for Oikawa. He couldn't bear the thought, yet he couldn't get himself to tell Iwaizumi of his oncoming demise. He felt stuck in a crushing cycle of worry and guilt, yet the light in Iwaizumi's smile eases all his worries and fears. He decides that he can't let the one good thing in his life slip through his fingers, not if he can help it. 

The sound of yelling and banging on the front door of the castle comes as an unwelcome surprise to both of them. The sounds of many angry villagers echoes throughout every corner of the estate until the flood into the castle through broken down doors. Iwaizumi finds himself yelling; warning Oikawa, trying to reason with the people who are trying to "rescue" him, yelling at everyone invading his home. Everything came so suddenly and he couldn't stop any of it. Iwaizumi felt frantic as he broke free of the people holding onto him and raced up the stairs and down the hallway towards Oikawa's room. He paused when he saw the doors thrust open, shadows of the invaders thrown up on the walls, the sounds of Oikawa's distressed roars growing louder and louder. Iwaizumi can't unsee the sight he witnessed when he stepped into the room; Oikawa pinned onto the balcony by multiple men, pitchforks and other weapons prodding into him, and torches surrounding him, catching wisps of his fur on fire. The sound of agony Iwaizumi heard from Oikawa was almost too much to bear. He flung himself towards the balcony, feeling nothing but anger boil inside him. 

He was too late. 

Iwaizumi held the still body of the beast he'd come to love. He could see the deep red blood seeping out of the fatal wound and onto his own hands. Iwaizumi felt all his emotions that had welled up inside him pour out of himself through his tears. He'd never cried for anyone before, but he couldn't stop himself as he held Oikawa to his chest. He pressed his head against the other's before looking up to see a rose encased in glass. Through his rear filled eyes he saw the few petals remain, though hanging on precariously. There just wasn't enough time. 

He didn't know what to do, he didn't know how to protect the one he loved, he didn't know how to save the one he loved, he didn't even know how to save himself anymore. 

Iwaizumi saw the sun rise behind him and hung his head. He couldn't leave Oikawa's side and he couldn't find the strength to do much else. The morning sun shined down on the two of them, the rose illuminating and casting an ethereal shower of fog onto Oikawa. Iwaizumi froze, not sure what to make of the most around him. He held Oikawa closer to him, protecting his love from anything else that could take him away again. He felt Oikawa disappear, his cold fur turned into warm flesh and his usually monstrous face turned gentle and, dare Iwaizumi say, handsome. He blinked in shock at the man before him, this couldn't be the same creature as before, Iwaizumi just couldn't fathom the possibility. Everything was happening too quickly. 

Oikawa slowly blinked his eyes open, seeing Iwaizumi hovering over him, his eyes wet and his face stunned. Oikawa reached his hand out, only to pull back and stare at his new human hand. He brought his other hand next to the first, turning them around, disbelief strewn across his face. Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi and smiled, smiled so large that his cheeks hurt, and threw his arms around Iwaizumi's neck. They sat there, pressed against each other for what felt like eternity, arms wrapped tight around each other. 

"I'll never leave you." Iwaizumi whispered. 

"Thank you."


End file.
